Morgan
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: When Mordecai gets turned into a girl by one of Skips' potions, its up to Rigby to try to change him back, while dodging a lovestruck gumball machine in the process! Mordecai genderbent. Version based of La-maldita's from Deviantart. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N Mordecais genderbent design is based off La-maldita's from Deviantart.**

"Come on man. Let's go. We shouldn't even be in here!" Mordecai hissed to Rigby who was staring at a high shelf. He was standing on one of Skips' trunks. They were dressed in raincoats from the storm that had covered the park and both boys coats were drenched.

"Dude, will you relax? He's not gonna come back till ages."

"He left about half an hour ago!"

Rigby turned his head, frowning at his friend. "Look, you can go anytime you want but I'm staying here. There's no way I'm leaving without a potion."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to get through to Rigby no matter what he said or did, so he reluctantly stayed to see why Rigby chose to go through Skips' stuff on their day off. "What potion are you looking for anyway?"

"One that can grant wishes." The raccoon muttered. He pulled himself up and stretched further, sweat beading his forehead, his hand grabbing air.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure thats only a myth-"

"Got it!" Rigby jumped back and held a small blue bottle up.

Mordecai peered at the bottle. "Wait, how do you know it's a potion to grant you wishes? It doesn't even have a label."

Rigby bought it down to his face. The hint of disappointment cast over his features, but then he smiled again. "Well I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" He lifted a hand to pull the cap off, but Mordecai stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No man. We are not opening this."

Rigby sighed. "Fine, we'll open it at the house."

Mordecai fowned and took the bottle from the racccoons hand. "No dude. I mean, we're not opening it. At all."

"Aw what? Why?"

"Um maybe because Skips doesn't even know we're in here? And if he caught us going through his stuff, let alone grab one of his potions, he'll go balistic."

Rigby groaned. "Why do you always have to take the fun away?"

Mordecai frowned at him. He turned to put it back on the shelf, but Rigby jumped up and snatched it out of the blue jays hand. "No. We're trying this potion."

Modecai swiped it from him. "No, we're not."

"Yes we are." Instead of grabbing it, Rigby held the bottle tight. The duo were in a tug of war match for a few minutes, glaring at each other. Unfortunately for both of them, the bottle slipped from Rigby's grasp and landed on the ground. As soon as it hit the floor, a wisp of smoke started to form. The two stared at it, curious as to what would happen. Soon, it began to morph into a cloud till it filled half the room. Rigby coughed and closed his eyes. He stepped back, shielding his face from the smoke.

When he felt it go down around him, he opened his eyes. His hand flew to his mouth in shock and he struggled to hold in a laugh once the shock had quickly worn off.

"Dude."

Mordecai opened his eyes when he heard Rigby's laughter.

"Dude, what happened? Why are you laughing?"

Rigby didn't answer. He just stared at the blue jay.

"Rigby, answer me!"

The raccoon turned and grabbed a mirror from the table. He turned back and handed the mirror over without a word.

As soon as Mordecai caught a glimpse of his reflection, he screamed, but it came out more feminine than normal. This little change made Rigby burst out laughing and he fell to the floor in a heap of giggles.

His yellow raincoat was too big for him and it hung over him like a sheet, too big for his body.

Mordecai stared at the mirror, completely stunned.

"I'm...I'm..."

"A girl?" Rigby gasped out. He collapsed again. "Oh my god this is gold! You're a girl!"

Mordecai threw down the mirror, the glass smashing on the ground, "Dude shut up! This is serious!"

But Rigby was too busy cackling like a mad man to listen to Mordecai.

Mordecai frown. "Rigby. I need you to focus alright? This isn't good for either me or Skips." Rigby stopped laughing and stood up. He groaned. "Fine. Don't have a fit."

"Well, what're we gonna do? I can't go back to the house-"

"Sure ya can!" Rigby said. He smiled. "I'll just sneak you inside."

"But what if someone sees me?"

Rigby only waved it off. "Dude, you worry too much. No one will see you, I promise."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll sneak back inside the house. But if I get caught, you're dead, got it?"

"Pssh fine." Rigby took the sleeve of Mordecais raincoat and dragged him to the door. he saw the rain outside and made a face. "Oop looks like the rain's still going. Better put your hood up." Mordecai sighed and did so. Rigby flipped the red hood of his own raincoat up and opened the door. They were hit with a gust of wind.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Rigby yelled over the wind. "Why don't we get-"

"No." Mordecai said firmly. "We are not getting another one of Skips' potions. I don't want me turning into a frog or something worse."

"But-"

"We are not using a potion to get us back to the house. Alright?"

Rigby frowned, rolled his eyes and pushed through the storm, back to the house with Mordecai following.

* * *

The door shut and Benson approached them. The duo leant against the doorway, panting, their hoods still up.

"Where've you two been?" Benson asked sternly.

Rigby pushed his hood off his face. "We were just-"

"Finishing off a chore." Mordecai finished. Benson stopped. His expression changed. Mordecai blushed when he realized how feminine his voice sounded.

Benson stared at Mordecai, and reached out a hand to push his hood back. "Morde-"

Mordecai did it himself and Benson jumped back. "What? You're not-" He stopped midsentence to take in this new girls appearance. Mordecai's crown was flicked up and pushed forward in three curled spikes. The black line on his side was curled inward and he had eyelashes and his beak was round, not sharp like before. He had...a womanly figure and he was more skinnier.

"You're not..." The words died in Bensons throat. "Mordecai..."

Mordecai stood still, the raindrops slipping off his raincoat and onto the floor, but neither Mordecai nor Benson seemed to notice. A blush started to rise on Bensons cheeks the more he looked at this new girls face, but Rigby cleared his throat, directing the attention to him and making the red start to fade.

"W-who is she Rigby?"

Mordecai opened his mouth to answer, but Rigby filled in the gap.

"Her name's Morgan and she's a new member of the park. I-I was just finishing off a chore, like I almost said and I saw her at the coffee shop and I went up to her and I asked if she wanted a job and she said yes." Rigby said hurriedly.

Benson frowned. He didn't buy the explanation one bit and Mordecai could see. He decided to cut in.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I've actually been looking for a job for a while. You see, my mother died of cancer when I was little and my dad had a hard time bringing me up. I left home at 16 and came here to look for a job, since I've heard this is a pretty nice part of town..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Benson said. "But we're actually not looking for new employees at the moment..." His voice trailed offf when he caught sight of the yellow raincoat he was dressed in. "Rigby, where's Mordecai?" He asked the raccoon.

Rigbys mind ran for an explanation. "What? Mordecai? Oh he um, he's somewhere..."

"Somewhere? And where exactly is somewhere?"

"He's um...with Margaret."

"Mordecai's with Margaret at University?" Benson asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yeah!" Rigby had finally come up with a good lie! "Margaret just called up and asked Mordecai if he wanted to come visit her and he just got on the first flight there. He told me to tell you that he would be back in a couple of weeks."

"O...kay." Benson said slowly. He rethought Rigbys explanation through then turned to Mordecai (now Morgan). "Alright, well, since one of our other employees have just left, I guess you're hired." He smiled. "But you're only here till Mordecai gets back, which by what Rigby's just said, will be two weeks."

Morgan nodded. "Ok. Thank you!" She said. Rigby smiled and let out a relieved sigh, glad he hadn't gotten caught.

"I guess you'll be sleeping in Mordecais bed which is in Rigbys room. Rigby'll show you around. I would but I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on." Benson explained. "I'll give you your chores tomorrow. Because this storm's not gonna pass, I'll let you guys just laze in and do what you want." He turned and walked away.

Morgan and Rigby made no hesitation in running up the stairs to their room.

**Sorry the ending's a bit rushed. I wasn't sure how to end it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N I'm going to be saying "Mordecai" instead of "Morgan" 'cause it'd make more sense to you guys. :)**

Everyone was sitting on the steps, staring at the new employee who was standing next to Benson. Well, everyone except Rigby, who was trying not to laugh. As much as he wanted to help his bro, he couldn't help but let out a giggle when he caught Mordecais eye.

Mordecai, meanwhile, was wishing that someone could stab Rigby. He hated the raccoon so much in that small time he stood waiting for Benson to introduce him to the guys on the steps.

After the storm had passed, Rigby went down to "das coolest" and bought some girl clothes, which earned him some weird looks from the cashier.

When he bought them back, Mordecai put them on and he had to admit, as he stood in front of the mirror when Rigby went downstairs, he looked pretty good in girls clothes.

He wore a dark blue singlet which faded to a dark purple at the top, a black leather jacket with silver colored zips, a grey denim skirt with jagged trimming at the bottom, black leggings and black combat boots.

Benson cleared his throat, but he didn't need to get anyones attention. All eyes were on the girl next to him.

"Guys, we have a new employee at the park. As Rigby has informed me, her name is Morgan."

Mordecai smiled. "Hey."

Benson continued. "Now, she's had a pretty rough past, so I don't want anyone giving her crap, alright?" He flipped the front page of his clipboard over just as Mordecai went over and sat next to Rigby. Once his butt hit the wood, he let out a high giggle and Benson looked up.

Mordecai went silent and their eyes met. Benson began to blush. He shut his eyes, cleared his throat, opened them, and read the chores out to the employees, all the while trying not to look at the duo who were struggling to hold in their laughter

* * *

"Ugh I hate this job," Rigby said and he fell back onto the grass. "Why do we have to water the plants? Isn't that what rain is for?"

"Come on dude, we-" he turned around and he frowned when he saw the raccoons eyes closed. -"get up man."

"Noooo." Rigby stretched the "o" and finally, Mordecai rolled his eyes and turned around. Soon, Benson turned up.

"Well, well, well. Slacking on the job are we?" Benson said when he saw Rigby sprawled out on the grass. Rigbys eyes snapped open and he jumped up, grabbing his can.

"Sorry Benson," he said.

Frowning at the raccoon, Benson looked up at Mordecai, who turned his head and just like that, Benson was at a loss for words. It was about 5 seconds till Mordecai clicked his fingers in front of his face.

Benson shook his head, "Sorry Morgan, I kinda spaced out there," he let out an awkward chuckle, then stopped, seeing Mordecai staring at him, "Um, I better go check on Muscle Man and Fives. K-Keep up the good work." He said, then turned and went off.

Mordecai watched him go then looked at Rigby, who had crashed back on the grass. "Dude, is it just me or was Benson...not himself?"

Rigby raised one shoulder in an attempted shrug, "I don't know and I don't care," he said.

Mordecai rolled his eyes and went back to the chrysanthemums he was watering before their boss walked up.

* * *

After the duo had finished their chores, they went into the house to play video games. Halfway through though, Mordecai put his controller down and piped up.

"Um, Rigby, can we do something else?"

Rigby paused the game and turned to the blue jay, who was decked out in girls clothes. It kept weirding him out everytime he saw Mordecai like that but he had to remind himself that he was a girl now...thanks to him, "Ok wherw? Arcade? Karaoke? Coffee Shop?"

Mordecai shook his head. "No, I mean, why don't we go shopping?"

"What? But I already got you clothes today."

"I know, but I saw this really cute jacket today when we were going to get the new video game and I want to buy it."

Rigby stared at him.

"What?"

"Did-did you just say...cute?"

Mordecai cocked an eyebrow down confused, "Yeah, so?"

"You just said cute. Why the heck did you say cute?"

Mordecai stopped. He groaned when it hit him, "Ugh the potion's already settled in."

"Thats not the only thing thats settled in." Rigby said sarcastically. Mordecai punched him then layed back in the couch.

"Aw man! What am I gonna do? If anyone finds out, Skips'll know and we'll both be dead. I hate being a girl."

Rigby rubbed his arm till the ache went down then looked at him, "Aw come on dude, it can't be all bad."

Mordecai took his hand away, "What?"

"I mean, Benson likes you so-"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah. So maybe if you got flirty with him, you could get us raises, paid days off and awesome trips on our days off-"

"What? No. I'm not gonna take advantage of Benson just 'cause he likes me oh god that sounds so weird." Mordecai mad a face at how awkward it sounded just from coming out of his mouth then he sighed, "Ok. Getting away from that...how can being a girl not be that bad?"

Rigby frowned then his face brightened when he came up with something. "Girls get treated better."

Mordecai sat up and listened to the raccoon as he continued.

"They get to wear makeup, wear really fancy clothes and are treated waay better than guys."

Mordecai took this in with a frown, but when it sunk in, he smiled. "Oh yeah...yeah, ok. Hm maybe I could ride this "girl thing" out for a while just until Skips finds out."

"You know, if I was a girl, I would flirt with him and get paid days off and would you? No 'cause-OW!"

Mordecai had punched him again.

"Dude, will you stop punching me?"

Ignoring the question, Mordecai rolled his eyes, "You'd really flirt with Benson just to get paid days off?"

Rigby nodded, "Heck yeah I would."

"I doubt you'd have the guts to do that."

"Pssh whatever."

Mordecai smiled and punched him again, just for the fun of it.

Rigby glared at the blue jay just as he stood.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a jacket to buy." He walked to the door. "If Benson asks where I am, tell him," grasped the doorknob, "Since he has a crush on me, he won't care," turned it and pulled the door open. With a sly grin at the pissed off raccoon, he stepped out and shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Morgan, Rigby, you two take the trash to the dump."

Day 3 of the transformation and no one had noticed. The duo decided not to tell Skips, but the yeti wasn't as fooled as the others. Just one glance at this new employee had him going "oh great", but he didn't tell anyone else of what he had to deal with for the next month: finding an antidote. Mordecai and Rigby laughed to themselves at their friends' obliviousness and Rigby went along with the whole ordeal, with Mordecai having to act more feminine but constantly needing to avoid Bensons flirting every so often. Despite the annoyance of the constant reminder that his boss had fallen for what he thought was a girl, Mordecai was hoping that this potion didn't wear off for a long time, just 'cause he loved how clueless everyone was. Besides, he wanted to see how long this could carry on till someone else actually started asking questions.

When Benson had gone inside, the two stood and grabbed three bags each and threw them in the back of the park truck. After getting into their seats and buckling up, Mordecai slammed his foot on the pedal and drove, with Rigby holding in a laugh, drove to the dump, the bags jumping around in the back.

Skips watched the truck go, a rake clutched in his hand. He shook his head. _I'll tell them tomorrow, _he thought, then turned and skipped away.

* * *

Mordecai picked up another trash bag and hauled it onto the growing pile of garbage. He bent down to grab another one, but when he saw Rigby going through his bag instead of chucking it on the pile, he frowned and straightened. The raccoon was standing in the heap with his head in the hole of the trash bag.

"Dude," he said, "what're you doing?"

Rigby looked up, pausing his scavenging, "Just goin' through the trash," he answered simply, then went back to the job.

Mordecai jumped off the truck and walked over, careful not to get his shoes wet, "Why?"

"'Cause there's always something in-this looks interesting!" Rigby shifted backward and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. With a smile, he started to unroll it, but Mordecai snatched it off him. Rigby was startled for a moment, but when it wore off, he looked up, this time frowning.

"Rigby, we are not here to go through the trash," Mordecai lectured, "we've gotta do our.-" He stopped short when his eyes caught the ball of paper in his hand. A red heart made him bring the paper in front of himself. With curiosity, he started to unroll it. Silence fell across the two as Rigby waited to see what was on the paper.

Mordecai uncurled the last fold and when he saw what was drawn on the paper, his jaw dropped and he suddenly felt very creeped out.

Rigby looked at him, getting impatient, "What? What's on it?"

Mordecai shut his mouth and raised the paper up. He turned it over for the raccoon to see and Rigby almost burst into laughter at what he saw.

"Oh. My. Love!" Rigby yelled out and fell into the rubbish. He started to laugh just like he had when Mordecai had turned into a girl only a couple days ago.

Mordecai glared at him, but his expression changed when he looked at the drawing again. It was a picture of Mordecai (Morgan) drawn in her outfit with small hearts drawn all around. In the right hand corner were the words _"Morgan and Benson 4Ever" _surrounded by a large red heart.

Mordecai shook his head, "Oh man," he muttered, "Benson's really got it bad."

* * *

Mordecai didn't discard the drawing surprisingly. He wanted to confront Benson about it, which seemed like a good idea when he was walking down the hall towards the office, but now he didn't think so. When he felt the ball of paper in his pocket, he set his jaw hard and continued down the hall._ No, I have to do this, _he thought,_ what if Benson has a shrine in his apartment of me?_ That last one made Mordecai cringe.

He knocked on the door, a "come in" soon following. Mordecai pushed the wood open and when he saw Benson at his desk doing paperwork, he felt the sudden urge to whirl around and go back to bed, but he took a deep breath and ignored that little voice in his head, approaching the desk.

"Benson," Mordecai started. Benson looked up when he heard the voice and very slightly, his expression softened, relaxed, and even though it was so so subtle, Mordecai noticed and it made him want to puke. Swallowing it down, he continued, "Listen, um, when me and Rigby were, um, throwing the rubbish bags in the dump, we..." His words stopped forming and he was short of breath. As if on cue, the conveyor belt got moving when he dug his hand in the pocket, "We found..." his voice trailed off as he pulled the ball of paper out and held it out of him, "this."

Clearly, Benson didn't recognize it, "What is it?"

Mordecai swallowed and he started to unroll it for the second time. When he'd done, he took another breath and placed it on the desk. Now Benson realized. He stared at it and Mordecai stood back, clasping his hands. He was doing that a lot lately.

Benson slowly looked up and a really heavy blush was on his cheeks, "Oh, um..." Was it always this hot in here? "I...um...yeah, that was um..." Benson ran out of words to say.

Mordecai glanced from the drawing to his boss. An explanation wasn't needed obviously. It was all in black and white right there. Or...red and pink if you like. Still, Mordecai just wanted to see what Benson would say about this. Seeing the gumball machine wasn't going to say another word, Mordecai decided to speak.

"Um...yeah, Rigby found that, not me. So...yeah, it's kinda his fault that-" he cleared his throat, "that your secret's..." He went quiet, "revealed."

Benson fell silent. He picked up the drawing and stared at it, thus proceeding the longest 10 seconds of Mordecai's life. Then, finally, Benson lowered the drawing back on the desk. He suddenly became all serious and this surprised Mordecai 'cause the blush was just wiped from his cheeks.

"Look, I'm really sorry that you had to see that, but I just want to apologize, since you're new and all..."

This awkward apology from his boss just made Mordecai want to either run out the room, die on the spot or confess that he was actually a dude. The latter would've been the worst option, since it would've made Benson feel more like an idiot, so Mordecai was happy that the little voice decided to come back and he just stayed still, letting the awkwardness consume him.

"...So you can go back to bed now, and I'll just dispose of this..." As Benson spoke, he grabbed the paper, rolled it up and threw it in the bin beside his desk.

Mordecai let himself relax at seeing the drawing in the bin and he unclasped his hands, which had gotten sweaty in that long moment. He turned to go, hoping to escape the room before Benson said something else and he exited the office, his stomach doing somersaults when he felt a pair of eyes burn his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Day 5 of Mordecai's change.**

**(Musical montage: imagine the song Teenage Dream playing in the background with this scene playing out)**

Mordecai is raking the leaves with Rigby. Benson comes up to check on them and slips a note in a Mordecai's hand as he walks away. Mordecai looks at it (Do you like me? Tick yes or no) He watches his boss walk away, slightly weirded out.

Its in the afternoon. Mordecai is checking the fridge for something to eat. He sees something sticking to a plate with a PB&J sandwich on it and picks it off. He sees it's another note, this time with a picture of him and Benson and sticks out a tongue. He drops the paper, shuts the fridge and walks off.

When he's brushing his teeth for bed, he has Benson suddenly join him at the sink. He puts his brush in the toothbrush holder and walks out, irritated.

He wakes in the middle of the night to hear music playing outside. He gets up, annoyed, and goes to the window. Benson's standing there, playing Party Tonight and singing the lyrics, looking up at the window and when he sees Mordecai, he smiles. Mordecai goes back to bed and throws himself on the mattress. He groans loudly.

**(End of montage...)**

Mordecai is up to his whits end about this. He slams the bedroom door and sits on the bed. Soon, Rigby comes up after hearing the door shut and when he sees Mordecai just sitting there with his head in his hands, he gets confused and stands there for a moment.

"Dude?"

Mordecai slips his hands down his face. "Yeah?"

"You ok?"

Mordecai puts his hands back over his face and groans. "No Rigby. I'm not."

"Why? What's up?"

"BENSONS SLOT!" He blurts out angrily

Rigby jumps back then stares at the blue jay as he drops his hands by his side. Mordecai lets out a really frustrated groan and falls back onto the bed. "Okay, I take back what I said. We gotta go see Skips to get the antidote for this stupid potion."

"Stupid? Since when did you think this potion was stupid? If I remember correctly, you were the one who said you wanted to ride this out for as long as it takes."

Mordecai sits up. He glares at the raccoon, "Yeah, I'm also the one who said they wanted to change back! I've had it with being a girl. And I don't care how good these girls clothes look on me! I want to go back to being Mordecai."

Rigby goes quiet. He's thinking it over. "Why the sudden...outbursts?"

"BECAUSE BENSON'S FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ME!" Mordecai screams in frustration and jumps off the bed, "Our boss has fallen in love with me Rigby. Me. His employee. Ugh it's so wrong. I just...he won't leave me alone! He's left me notes, he keeps flirting with me everytime I talk to him or we make eye contact and he just...he's been acting really different and...I don't like it. At all. Please can we get an antidote?"

Rigby waits. He sees the desperation in Mordecais eyes and he sighs. "Fine. We'll get an antidote."

Mordecai grins, despite Rigby's little complaint. "Yay! Thanks Rigby!"

Rigby rolls his eyes. "Ugh whatever."

Mordecai opens the door and they bolt downstairs. But they run into Benson before they can get to the bottom step.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Benson asks Rigby sharply but when his eyes land on Mordecai, he softens and his eyes go glassy: "Nevermind. You can go."

Benson's more love drunk than usual, Mordecai thinks as he follows Rigby out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay like a girl-OW!"

Mordecai stares daggers at him as Rigby rubs his arm. They continue on to Skips' house.

* * *

After Mordecai got over the initial shock of finding out the Skips knew the entire time, he sat next to Rigby on the yetis bed. Mordecai explained the entire story to Skips about Benson and the wise man nodded. Along with the gender transformation, he had also known of the gumball machines sudden love struck to this new employee.

"...so do you have an antidote to..." Mordecai paused to motion to himself. "this?"

Skips nodded and the blue jay smiled.

"Great. Where is it?"

"It's in the back of my van. But it's not finished yet."

"What do you mean?"

"An antidote like this doesn't just take a few days. It may even take at least one more month to finish."

Mordecai stared at him. "WHAT?! Are you serious?! I can't stay like this for another month!"

"Well, you're gonna have to until the antidote's completed."

"Ugh!" Mordecai groaned then collapsed on the bed. After about a minute, he sat up and looked at Skips. "What am I gonna do about Benson then?"

Skips paused.

"Like do you have any antidote for his...love drunk...ness?"

Skips shook his head, making Mordecai sigh irritably. "What is going on with him is on account of his own emotions. It's what he's feeling towards you that makes him behave like this. If it were a potion however, I do have an antidote but because this is just Benson, I'm thinking he's not gonna get over this feeling until you change back."

"So I'm gonna have to live with that, plus being a girl, for the next month?!"

Skips nodded. "I'm afraid so Mordecai."

Mordecai groaned. He felt tears come to his eyes. "But I can't live with this! Benson's already serenading me and he keeps leaving notes in our room with pictures drawn of him and me. It's just weird."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since I was changed into a girl."

Skips stopped. "I'll have a talk with him about his behavior towards you. Hopefully he'll be able to control his emotions around you."

Mordecai sighed, relieved. "Thank you Skips." A thought struck him and his chest got tight. "You won't mention my change will you?"

Skips shook his head. "No. It would freak him out and honestly I'm not sure how he'd handle the news."

"Thank you Skips." Mordecai repeated. He stood up and turned to the raccoon. "Come on Rigby. We gotta go rake those leaves before Benson finds out."

Rigby jumped off the bed and followed the blue jay out the door.


End file.
